sunrise_forest_stablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thea Evans
Thea Rose Evans is the only daughter of Donald Evans and Nicole Brooklyn. The step-daughter of Frank Peterson and step-sister of Harry Peterson. She is the wife of Reed Rivers. Patrick and Jill's sister-in-law. Thea was born in Los Angeles to Donald Evans and Nicole Brooklyn. Her father is a lawyer and her mom owned a book store. When she was 8 years old her parents divorced and her mother got custody of her. They moved to Sierra, where her mom opened a new book store and bakery all in one. Thea met Reed. They became best friends. A year later Nicole met a man named Frank Peterson, he was a handyman. He would help fix stuff at their house. They dated for a long time and then soon got married. Relationships Reed Thea and Reed have known each other since they were kids. They were best friends. Thea had a fear of horses because of what happened when she was really little. She would go Reed's house she wouldn't go near the horses. When they were 13 Reed help Thea get over her fear by taking her out for a ride. Thea thanked and kiss him on the cheek. When they got into high school they started dating and have been dating ever since. They love each other so much and trust each other. She moved in with him in the barn out in the yard on the hill. Two years later on her 22nd birthday, Reed proposed to her. In August they got married when their close family and friends. They are currently married and living in their barn. Patrick Patrick is Thea's brother-in-law. As kids Patrick was like a little brother to Thea. They get along really well. When Thea first came in the picture They use to fight a lot because Patrick thought that Thea was trying to steal Reed away from him. Thea told him that she would never do that to him and Reed will always be his brother. Jill Jill is Thea's sister-in-law. Since Jill never had a sister Thea is like a older sister to her. They would take about girl stuff. They would sometimes go shopping. When Thea was 15 and Jill was 8 they played a prank on Reed and Patrick. Nicole Thea has a really close bond with her mother. They both have a passion for baking. Thea would help her mother bake treats for their B&B. When her mother got remarried Thea was happy for her and hoped that Frank would treat her better then her father did. Frank Frank is Thea's step-father. Thea likes Frank a lot and goes to him for help. They have a close bond. Frank never had a daughter, he thinks of Thea as his own daughter then just her step-daughter. At the wedding Frank was the one who walked Thea down the aisle. Harry Harry is Thea's step-brother, he is older then her by a year. Since they grew up together they grew up to be like siblings. Harry is like a big brother to her. He looks out for her. Donald Ever since she moved to Sierra Thea doesn't really see her dad. They talked on the phone and email each other. When Thea was getting married she asked her father to come down and give her away. He said he couldn't because he had a case.